powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Grand Destiny Star Games
The Grand Destiny Star Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest wizard team in Destiny City. Description An event held in Destiny City, where participating wizard teams compete for the title of being the strongest magic users in all of Destiny City. Additionally, the winning team gets a 3,000,000,000 Destins prize. History Grand Destiny Star Games is a famous Destiny City competition where students from various schools compete against the other seven Magic Universities in numerous athletic and combative events. During the week of the competition, Destiny City is packed with tourists and the students' parents. The city-wide sports meet is broadcast worldwide, with ratings comparable to even the Olympics. Because of this, it makes Grand Destiny Star Games an inherently viable political tool for Destiny City. During this week, people are usually prohibited from entering school premises, in order to avoid outsiders from seeing the power development facilities unique to Destiny City schools. Sports grounds also tend to be heavily guarded in order to prevent people from stealing DNA maps of high level Jewels. Participants are encouraged to use their abilities during the matches, which is why the high-class schools like Royal Magic Academy and Destiny Military Academy excel during it. In some cases where events are held in the general public, abilities past a certain threshold, specifically the A and S-Rank, are forbidden in case they harm people or property. These restrictions don't apply in non-combat matches where it is only team versus team. Schools are ranked according to their scores based on their wins and losses, and the highest one becomes the champion of the Grand Destiny Star Games. Each school divides its own students to a black and gold team, with the number of wins each colored team gets, the points earned would be added on to the school's score. Teams not affiliated with a school do not have this advantage of accumulating points. Although it is a large-scale sporting event, not all the students would be bounded by the events all the time. They just need to follow the rule of reaching the area in the specific time, and any time other than that was free time for them. Schools are even allowed to set up stores to get some earnings like the management or home economics schools. According to details in a pamphlet given to students, the main purpose of the festival is to observe large-scale interference between Jewels. The Grand Destiny Star Games is also used by people to evaluate the Jewel development program of each school, and thus affects the budget of each school receives. Tournament Referee & Mascot The events and the battles are announced by Tawawa, who wears a risque bikini with a semi-transparent sarong and sandals. Tawawa appears to have a sweet, flamboyant and frank personality, however Tawawa has a darker hidden side. Rules *Contestants must be in a known Magic Institute and/or at least age 16 or older. **Only seven members of each Academy's top clubs/students can compete in the games. **Contestants must be from the same club or grade level in-order to form a team, unless the Master Coordinator says otherwise. **In 1967, a new rule was created, that stated that each Academy could have multiple clubs enter into the tournament, and as a result, multiple members of each academy can compete in the games. **The members of a club team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary. (Students only) * Club presidents cannot participate. (Students only) * Anyone without the club's badge cannot participate. (Students only) *Teams are not permitted to bring ANY type of harm to civilians and/or other competitors after the end of that days' events following the Butchered Bride Incident in 2001. *It is forbidden to use deadly projectile and blade weapons (wooden weapons are allowed) against unarmed opponents. Curses and demonic incantations are also forbidden. *Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. *Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition. *A and S-Rank Jewels are forbidden from using there main ability and must only use their ability's sub-powers. *You do street fights to accumulate points and as you gain points you move up ranks from E rank as the lowest to S rank as the Highest. S Ranks automatically make it to the main tournament. *Fighters are unable to use Flight, except those with natural anatomy from wings. *Fighters remain in play even if rendered unconscious or unable to fight. *Fighters cannot be killed or use healing items. *The match will last for 50 minutes. Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Calamity Colosseum, which is located on the Illusion Moon, in Sherria's garden. Each of the four corners of the Colosseum are adorned with golden a statue of a scantily clad Valkyrie with a sword and shield that extends inside the arena. Above each statue, there is a silver chain that attach the statute to the ground. The arena changes its terrain depending on whatever the event is. The arena is capable of changing its environment into several different "magic climes", including swampland, rain forest, volcanic and arctic, sulfurous fields, stormy plains, arid desert, an ocean and beach with a partially sunken ship, and a few others. The arena also has artificial weather effects, such as Thundersnow storms and an artificial sun or moon. There is a powerful force field protecting the spectators from stray spells. During the team round, the arena is split evenly into two magic climes, which are chosen randomly at the beginning of every fight for each half of the arena. During the doubles round, four magic climes are chosen each fight. In some magic climes, Mana crystals are also scattered around the arena for combatants to use. The singles rounds take place only in the central part of the arena, with the outer quadrants being out-of-bounds. The finals take place at midnight, in contrast to the preceding rounds and event which took place during the day. Events A major part of the Grand Destiny Star Games is the combat tournament, in which competitors in the Grand Destiny Star Games compete. Naval Battle- For this event, each team has to select a person to participate. The event takes place in a large, aquatic dome-like sphere inside the arena. The rules for the event are explained: a participant automatically loses when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner, unless there are still two people left during which a five-minute time limit will be given so that both can compete for victory. When this exception occurs, the loser of the match will be awarded the least points. Each participant in the event dresses in swimwear and proceeds to enter the underwater sphere in the arena. Cooking Contest- Iron Chef like cooking contest Tug of War- Two opposing teams pull on a pole until one of them is able to successfully pull the other team towards them. Triathlon: A triathlon Wrench Pole Competition- The match has opposing teams set up 9 meter long poles on their side of the field. While defending their own pole, competitors have to push down the enemy's pole. It is a very aggressive contest with the use of powers to defend against the opposing team. Moreover, body contact is inevitable. Eel Grabber- Simply catching eels and the team with the most eels caught wins the event. Cavalry Battle- Composed of teams of four, three members of the team is supposed to carry the fourth member wearing a cap during the game. The objective of the game is to hold the fourth member while they attempt to remove the other teams' equivalent's hat. The team is likely eliminated when they lose their cap. Apparently, the scale is large enough to require a preliminary match. Ladle Match- A relaxed match that involves balancing a cooking ladle on a ball with 2 centimeter diameter and running 100 meters with it. Melon Head- Competitors run on track and are to snatch up a piece of melon bread dangling from a bar and finish the race with the melon bread still in their mouth. Obstacle Course- A race on a track with obstacle courses on it. It is apparently separated by breasts size and gender. Ball Roller- Performed in an arena, there are 30 balls three meters in diameter located to the right and left side of the competitors. The rules are that when the match starts, the competitors must push the balls towards the opposing team's line. The winner would be the team who has pushed more than 25 balls pass the opposing team's line. The participants from both sides would have to touch all the balls at least once, as such, during the event, participants could use their powers to obstruct the opponent. Baseball Bat Race- Competitors spin around their baseball bats until they are dizzy and try to run towards the finish line. Balloon Sandwich- Teams are given a balloon to inflate before the competition. The objective of the game is for two competitors to hold the balloons between themselves without using their hands and then run towards the finish line. Dropping the balloon is apparently allowed and can be picked back up by the team. Fruit Cutting- Think Fruit Ninja but with actual swords and fruit. Flag Racing- While simple in nature, it can be quite difficult and frustrating; it requires the players to run as fast as possible in order to reach a flag at the end of the beach before their opponent does. Hip Battle- The game challenges the players to knock their opponent off a floating pad using their backside before the same can be done to them. The battle includes: feigns, dodges, normal attacks and strong attacks, which the girls carry out using only their rear-ends. Beach Volleyball- A team-beach event. Like other variations of volleyball, two teams of two players, separated by a high net, try to score points by grounding the ball on the other team's side of the court. Swimsuit Modeling- A swimsuit modeling contest that usually turns into an all out free for all battle. Hide N' Seek- A game of hide and seek with the addition of a giant monster that you should also hiding from. Banana Crusher- A game in which the player first carries a bundle of bananas with their chest to the other side of the field and then crushes the bananas as fast as they can. Others *'Opening Ceremony': Students gather in a football stadium while the opening ceremony commences, which includes speeches of carefully selected members of the Thirteen Wizard Saints by the Grand Magic Council. The ceremony ends at 10:00 AM. *'Night Parade': A large light festival conducted at the sunset of the the first day of the Grand Destiny Star Games. There is of course a parade with decorated cars and planes, mobile stage processions, and floats. Television sponsors and actors will also participate in the parade. Occurring on 9:00 PM, the festival is so bright that it overpowers the light of the stars. *'Visitor Numbers': A game stall funded by Kizuna Girls’ Academy. Those who join the lottery need only buy a card, write the estimated number of people that would be attending Grand Destiny Star Games and hand it over to them. Finally, the number closest to the actual target would get the grandest prize. Notable Winners Trivia 3,000,000,000 Destins is equivalent to 24,086,900 Euros, 18,896,800 in British Pounds and, 27,146,400 American Dollars. Gallery Banana Crush.jpg|Banana Crusher is usually done right after the swimsuit Naval Battle competition. Melon Head.jpg Triathlon.jpg Destiny Games.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Event Category:Occurrence